Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell is the little fairy who lives in Neverland alongside her best-friend, Peter Pan and has appeared in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II. She is originally from Disney's "Peter Pan". Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' The little pixie of Neverland. She's Peter Pan's loyal partner, but she has a short fuse, and she's very jealous of any girl who gets near Peter. With a little of her pixie dust, you can fly... if you believe. She made us believe in fairies in "Peter Pan" (1953). *'Second Entry' The little pixie from Neverland. Peter Pan asked her to accompany Sora and friends on their quest, but she's anxious to see Peter. She can restore party's HP, and prevents Sora from being defeated, though only once. Cost: 3 MP. She made us believe in fairies in "Peter Pan" (1953). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A fairy with a jealous streak, especially when Peter pays attention to other girls. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep After Ventus arrived in the world of Neverland on his journey to find his friends and become a Keyblade master, he came before Tinker Bell. Absorbed in the pixie's beauty, he found her to be holding an item a friend had misplaced, recently translated to be called a Starcrystal. Ventus then politely asked for her to hand it over to him. Whether Tinker Bell complies or not remains a mystery. She is also shown kicking him, knocking him over and later being caught by Captain Hook In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Tinker Bell will have her first speaking role. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Tinker Bell is introduced to Sora, Donald and Goofy when they meet Peter Pan in the hold of Captain Hook's galleon. Tinker Bell informs Peter that she has located Wendy (she, however, has a deep jealousy for Wendy, due to her growing relationship with Peter). Tinker Bell later sprinkles the trio with her pixie dust for later use of flight. Peter rescues Wendy and flies off somewhere, leaving Tinker Bell and the others to fight for themselves. Tinker Bell is then captured by Hook and held hostage in a lantern - her life or the Keyblade is Hook's demand. Sora walks the plank instead and flies thanks to happy thoughts. Peter returns and saves Tinker Bell from Smee. After Captain Hook takes the plunge and is defeated, Tinker Bell reappears and tells Peter of something happening at the clock tower in London. They go to the clock tower (Big Ben) in London where Sora seals the Keyhole. Tinker Bell seems to approve of Peter and Wendy's friendship at last and Peter asks Sora to take Tinker Bell with him as an ally. Tinker Bell is delighted to go with Sora as a summon. If one returns to Neverland, Tinker Bell tells Sora and Peter of the Phantom Heartless at the clock tower. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Tinker Bell, from Sora's memories, appears in the Neverland floor in Castle Oblivion. Tinker Bell is first seen in the beginning when Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered Captain Hook's ship. She took the three to see Peter Pan to help him find Wendy on the ship. After the fight with Captain Hook, Tinker Bell sees Sora and the others and gives them her summon card. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Tinker Bell appears in the mainland of Neverland, around Roxas and Axel, and grants them the power to fly. She asks Roxas to help her end Captain Hook's scheming for good, but he ignores her to focus on his missions. She is once again captured by Captain Hook, only to be rescued again later. ''Kingdom Hearts II Tinker Bell returns with Peter Pan as a summonable character, after Sora finds the Feather Charm in Port Royal, maintaining the same healing factor she did previously. Abilities In Kingdom Hearts, when summoned, Tinker Bell's appearance is different from the other summons. For one, Donald and Goofy remain on the battlefield and Tinker Bell doesn't vanish after a certain amount of time. Instead she remains with Sora, continuously healing him and his allies until dismissed, and reviving him once upon death (provided that Sora does not get hit the second his HP hits 0, Tinker Bell will fully recover Sora's HP). In Kingdom Hearts II however, since she comes along with Peter she only stays during the duration of the Summon Gauge. Her ability is same as she did in Kingdom Hearts except, she heals Sora's HP instead. Trivia *While mute in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Tinker Bell is shown in the recent TGS 2009 Trailer to speak in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. This is most likely influenced by Tinker Bell recently being given a voice in Disney's new "Disney Fairies" franchise. *Tinker Bell acts like the Auto-Life from the Final Fantasy series and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, reviving Sora if his HP is depleted. *Tinker Bell also acts like the Regen from the Final Fantasy series, healing Sora and his allies. *So far, the only people shown able to understand Tinker Bell are Ven and Peter Pan. *Although Tinker Bell did have a set of mugshot sprites for her Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days appearance, she never spoke and the mugshots were never used. See also * Neverland * Peter Pan * Feather Charm fr:Clochette Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Summons Category: Neverland Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters